The Evolved
by Trane7
Summary: The Virus grew, it became smart and turned humans into monsters. But history loved to be repetitive, from even with this virus another will rise to stop it, the same that would save Humanity again and again. Blacklight is back. R&R Half-ass attempt at a Prototype Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"Shit!Shit!" Alex cursed softly as he rushed through the forests and bushes that he had found himself trapped in. The male was about nineteen years of age wearing the brown and white uniform of the Recon Corps complete with the signature Green Cloak and Wings of Freedom. A shock of brown hair and blue ocean eyes finished his appearance. But he was a far cry to crisp and clean Cadet he had graduated as, now he was covered in dirt and grime, blood soaking down his forehead and an expression of fear stretched across his face.

It was was with this expression that he was running away from a 15 metre titan chasing him down. "Don't run out of gas! Please God just give me a break!" He chanted. The soldier was part of the Scouting Legion going out of Wall Maria but with all endeavours the Legion made it was rewarded with heavy sacrifice. More than a third of their troops were slaughtered before a full retreat was called. Among the dead Alex could remember seeing Mosses get ripped apart.

"Fuckers! Bitches! Assholes! All of those Titans!" He cursed them with all his hatred, launching his 3D Maneuver Gear out to launch him through the forest. He was afraid for his life, yes, but he was more angry at his uselessness. "The 3D Gear, The Swords, The Training was it all for NOTHING!" He raged. But he had lost himself to his emotions and wasn't paying attention to his gas consumption. His 3D Gear shuddered and cracked before it finally could go no more.

"SHIT!" He fell from the sky and landed hard on his back, arms and legs sprawled out as the face of the Titan that had been chasing him stared down at him. An ever present smile on his face but numbly, Alex realised, this one was an abnormal. It had no hair, no eyes or even ears, just that mouth twisted into a wicked smile. Parts of its body bulged and stretched with blood seeping out from ruptures and wounds. This one was more terrifying than a regular Titan.

It reached down to grab him, its large hand encasing his upper body and brought the human up to his mouth. "Hey! If you think I'm gonna die like that you've got another thing coming!" Alex thrashed against the monsters arms, tried using his blades to cut through its fingers but was met with the clang of his swords metal against the Titans skin. "Armor?" he looked absolutely horrified as Titan opened his mouth wide open and in that moment Alex couldn't help but remember of his friends, his family and his fellow soldiers. His eyes shut tight 'Is this all Humanity is good for? To struggle even in death!' He glared hatefully at the monstrosities face, 'If being human only leads to our deaths, then I swear I'll find away to come back, not a human but a monster to fight you!'

Then, his thoughts ended and he was devoured whole into the monster's stomach.

**Virus**

Curious as ever the virus watched as its new form ate the human. Unlike the other Titans that roamed the free world it ate for a reason. These _Titans_, he would barf at even the mere mention of them. They were unworthy of its strain. Even if they were created by a mutated Redlight, it still had a number of its genetic coding. The Virus, Blacklight, did not like that!

Huh.

Its almost funny when you think about it, Gentek and Blackwatch planned to make a virus that was capable of adapting, of growing and becoming more than what it was originally meant to be. To make strains after strain of itself till the enemy was completely gone. But after the creation of Alex, then the transference to James and then its life as a parasite it grew thought, feeling, emotions, ideas, ambitions it was sentient. It was living! And it did not like what it saw.

The memories of Mercer had thought it much. It thought the VIrus that humanity cannot be saved and must be destroyed but not all, no Dana was testament to that Mercer had just been blind. No, the many must die but in their death they can inspire change, the Virus knew this from James. His memories of war and as marine thought it the virtues of soldiers, the willingness to fight and die at a command in the hopes of change.

Humanity was tainted and sinful but there can be change.

It was with this thought he paid extra close attention to the human in his Stomach cavity. The boiling hot water and heat making it easier to search through the humans genetic coding. It crawled from its place inside the Titans head and plunged deep into the human.

Alex Carlborne, that was his name? Beside Alex what type of name Carlborne? Nevermind, that didn't matter. Flipping through Carlborne's head it found memories, training, family and comrade, history he already knew and the boys passion. 'I will stand against the Titans! Even in death' strong words, it mused. Words that could become true if his body could accept the change.

Plunging deeper into this Carlborne he found, to its immense pleasure, the boys DNA structure was highly resistant to the Blacklights deadly effects. Meaning that the Virus could safely occupy his body, strengthen him and lead him without the risk of killing him. But much had to be learned, he needed an identity, his own would do, he also needed experience, implanting Hellers muscle memories would be a start, but he also needed history.

Looking deep within itself the Virus found that History. Alex and Hellers memories were fragment and scattered but it was able to bring it into workable order. For this boy to truly ever be capable of healing mankind then it needed this, to see how evil Mankind can be but...altering the memories he had made sure to put in Alex's time with Dana and Hellers love for his daughter, he also needed to know that there was good even in monsters.

When all was set and done the Virus disconnected from the Titans spinal column, causing it to flop to the ground lifeless as it lost all motor control. Slithering up into this Carlbornes, no, Alex's head he mused the similarities between them, face, hair, eyes were the same as the first prototype but he had Hellers determination and will.

He would make a fine Prototype.

Plunging into the boys DNA the virus wasted no time in reconstructing his body and forcing change. Proteins long dormant now sprang to life and started producing weapons, skin previously dead were being resurrected to build a wall for its host and the virus itself took residence in the back of his mind. Here, the boy will learn and the Virus will watch it all.

XXXXXXWith AlexXXXXXX

Pain was all that could describe how he felt. It was so intense that he was thrashing and screaming. He could feel it, his body breaking and tearing and reforming. He felt his internal organs shut down and reshape, he had a feeling he no longer needed them.

Rolling to the side he clutched the side of his heads as suddenly streams of memories forced itself to view. Not his own but still so very familiar. Memories of a virus becoming a man and said virus turning a man into a monster. Memories of years of taking care of a younger sister and he ultimate devotion to one's child. He nearly went mad with the influx of information but something, he didn't know what, was keeping him sane not for his sake but for the two people he was currently reliving in such a short timeframe.

When it was finally over he was left floating atop the water with an expression of confusion. Was he Alex Mercer or James Heller? What was Manhattan? Who were Blackwatch and what did this Blacklight Virus have anything to do with him? His mind continued to reel back in the frustration of not having answers. Finally he decided enough and stood up, the water sloshing and rippling away with his movements.

Looking around he found the tunnel that had dropped him into this place and with a mighty leap launched straight through the Titans teeth before rolling to a stop outside. Looking back at the now toothless Titan, Alex was visibly dumbstruck.

"What the hell happened to me?!" Turning around he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. "Shit! The Legion is probably already at Wall Maria, I gotta move!" He didn't seem to see how there was now tentacles running up and down his body and when he took a step to run he was surprised to see the land around him blur away and great chunks of the earth were being rocketed behind him.

"What the?-" He stopped himself as a memory took shape in his head. A memory of both Mercer and Heller running up walls and straight through soldiers with reckless abandon. Memories of Blackwatch chasing Mercer down and calling him Zeus with Heller evading his former military unit in the case of capture and experimentation.

"...Oh shit"

XXXXXXXXXWall MariaXXXXXX

Hannes ran with all his might across the now bloodied street, abandoned and left with rotting corpses. The blonde man had Eren slung across his shoulder and Mikasa under his arm as he ran away from Eren's mother. A small pit of regret grew in his stomach, pain and anger. Pain at the fact he was ripping these kids away from their mother and anger at his uselessness, his inability to save another humans life and take that of a Titan.

He marched onwards though, never looking back as he tried to shut away the bodies of his fellows laid strewn on the ground. He was about to make sharp turn when a foot landed mere inches from him. Looking up he was horrified to see a 15 Metre Titan stare down at him.

"Hannes!" He heard Eren scream but he wasn't paying attention, his eyes was fixed on the Titan in front of him. It made a move to reach for him and that was when he finally snapped back to reality. "Shit!" He cursed, he couldn't use his 3D Gear with Eren and Mikasa with him so his only option was to use his feet run. Like that would work!

He was caught again in helplessness as he stared at the gaping maw of the creature. He was about to fall on his knees and cry out into the sky in anguish, at his uselessness before he heard a sudden squelch noise.

"Oi Garrison Man get your ass up and run!" Looking up Hannes saw members of the Recon Corps that had just arrived look down on him. Their faces were set on grim acceptance but Hannes didn't miss the hint of fear in their eyes.

"Go we'll cover your retreat! Geko, Ben go deal with the two Titans on the right! Charlie you're with me" The four Recon Troops disappeared with their 3D gear launching them high above the wall and into the sights of other Titans that moved to try and devour them.

When he saw the opportunity Hannes got up and bolted towards the boats, hoping he wasn't to late.

XXXXXXAlex outside of Wall MariaXXXXXX

Alex cursed out loud as he saw Wall Maria in the distance...and a flock of Titans rushing towards the entrance. He nearly tripped on his own two feet when a hole in the Shangshina district walls and really why wouldn't he? The walls had been compromised.

Feeding more energy into his legs Alex felt his Biomass stir inside of him. "KILL" A voice roared in his head. For a moment Alex was dropped into the memories of Alex Mercer, the original holder of the virus, turning his hands into a bladed weapon. The action seemed so easy and well in the memory that Alex Carlborne looked at his hands for a moment.

His 3D Gear wasn't with him anymore and thus his blades were gone to. So...Really what other option did he have?

Focusing and guiding his Biomass towards his arm he was surprised to see tentacles spring to life over his hands and started to reshape his hands. Breaking it down and replacing it with the short stub knife that Alex Mercer once favored.

"Hot damn!" Looking forward he saw several Titans turning to him, their eyes wide open and grinning with the promise of food. Well Alex was grinning to because he was going to feed as well. Launching himself upward with a tremendous roar he landed atop a Titans head cut through the nape of its neck in one slice before running down its spine and meeting another Titan head. Killing that one just as easily Alex's eyes grew bloodshot as the adrenaline raced through him.

"Alright you fuckers! This is for everyone you killed!" Launching dirt up from underneath him he cut through the titans like hot butter with a pickaxe. In little gory messes the Titans were defeated with their regeneration with their regeneration being negated by the Blacklight Virus holder.

"I could get use to this!" Spinning on his heel Alex brought his blade down onto a Titan and then another, more fell to his onslaught before he was finally close enough to the walls to scale it.

Running up the wall with his Biomass sticking to the material. With his Green Cloak fluttering in the wind Alex crest the top of the wall just in time to see the one thing he had never expected to see. Titans in the walls, eating and crushing humans, civilian and soldier alike, with no supervision.

Scream, blood somehow he seemed familiar with all this. No, Mercer and Heller were familiar with all this, he was still new, still a rookie. He wanted to vomit but his new transformed couldn't so instead he dropped to his knees and dry heaved.

He looked to his sides to see Garrison troops body lying on the ground dead, torn to pieces and left dead or dying. Turning back to the Shigansina Town Alex forced himself to his knees.

"You fucking Titans, you think you could beat humans to the ground whenever you wish" Alex transformed his other hand into the blade and roared into the sky, "I'll kill all of you!" His cry came with the slaughter of hundreds of Titans.

Cutting through them and slaying them where they stand. The few soldiers who had seen him were terrified of his appearance but Alex paid them no mind as he continued to cut through them. But even with his efforts, Wall Maria was lost, the people had broken through and all that was left was to evacuate the people.

Humanity's extinction was near.

But Alex wasn't human anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex eyed the dotted scenery above him, caught between the idea of cloud gazing and sun gazing. What's the difference you ask? Well one you would watch picturesque cotton balls of white drift lazily by the sky while the other had the chance of melting your eyes off and forcing your eyelids to peel back. For Alex, he preferred to sungaze, Why? Because fuck it, he can.

Plus, it helped filter out the loss of Wall Maria a year ago and his subsequent lockdown and stalkers following him every which way thanks to his new abilities. Yeah, when he came back from his rampage across Shigansina town to kill a whopping 67 Titans (HAH The Drill Sergeant can kiss my arse!) and returned with both his hands transformed into blades with blood dripping from head to toe, the soldiers weren't actually keen to see him.

The only thing that stopped them from killing him were his teammates from the Scouting Legion and even then they were a bit hesitant in being anywhere within a 10 metre distance around him. Then the Military Police came down and those freaky Wall Priests began ganging up on him, the 'Abomination', the whole day was dedicated to a lot of sneers and open disgust.

Then, the Tribunal Came. No, Alex snarled, there was too much bullshit for _that _to be a tribunal.

_Flashback_

"_That Beast is obviously a Titan wearing human skin! For all we know they have had this ability for years and have been implanting these hideous sleeper agents!" Alex pulled a disgusted face at the portly merchant that had shouted those words, his spit flying out of his mouth and face red with whatever stupidity he went and choked on this morning._

"_He is an abomination who dared sully the sanctity of these walls! These walls gifted to us by God himself. Don't you see, there is no other option beyond killing this monstrosity!" And there's the psychotic priest man. Really, he could never fathom that religion. Sure God was probably worth worshipping but a _Wall? _Now that just didn't make much sense to Alex._

"_I demand order in the court!" The Judge, Darius Zackly and also the only one remotely susceptible to deal with this matter, silenced the chatter with one swing of his hammer. The Commander of all three military branches turned to Alex with a steely gaze that unnerved him. Sure he had the memories of Alex Mercer and James Heller, memories of standing against both Elizabeth Greene and the Steely Eyes of Colonel Rooks but that was just what they were. Memories of men long dead and Alex was just a green recruit on his first trip outside the walls. He wasn't used to this type of stress._

"_Alex Carlborne of The Survey Corps, Member of the recent Scouting Legion sent out of Wall Maria in search of places for humanity to expand, it has come to the attention of this court that you possess...unique abilities unheard of from a human. Many of the Garrison have bear witness to your destructive display outside the walls and your subsequent slaughter of roughly 70 Titans using two bladed weapons that were _attached _to your arms, is this true?"_

_Alex closed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably at the chains that bound him in place. "Yes it is true Sir" The Recruit replied, the response was immediate. Many of the civilians and some soldiers cried out how it was a trick, how he merely killed those Titans to help prolong his death before he turned against humanity. Darius brought his hammer back down._

_Meanwhile Alex was in disgust, eyes shadowed by the memories of both Mercer and Heller being in the middle of Humanity's scorn, being belittled and hated for doing what they could when they could. Even if they didn't particularly care for what happened to human life outside of their targets, there was no doubt that their presence help assisted in the destruction of the Virus. Humanity ,it seemed, changed little from those warring years. _

"_Alex Carlborne, this Tribunal is held today to decide upon the best course of action we, the inhabitants of humanities last fortress, should take in the case of you. Representing the trial against you are members of the Military Police while those siding with you are the Survey Corps and the Garrison Corps." Immediately two aptly dressed men strode forward from where they were standing to his right, The Survey Corps Commander Keith Shadis stepping up with The Garrison Commander Dot Pixis. Alex turned to the two Commanders and noticed how Pixis gave him a tight smile before returning eyes to the Judge but Keith, that was where Alex's hopes lifted. The man had haunted and dark eyes but there was a light in them that said 'I will not let another member of my Legion die!' that put Alex at ease._

_On the left side The Military Police Commander Nile Dok took a quick step forward and managed to look presentable as a soldier even though Alex and many of the people in the Court knew these men were far from soldiers. "According to the Military Police investigation we have discovered an array of things that greatly disturbs the peace Humanity is working to sustain in the aftermath of the Wall Maria breach!" He began, "It has been reported that Alex Carlborne had been separated from his parent unit on a fateful encounter with a Titan before mysteriously appearing to assist in destroying the Titans, surely the coincidence isn't concerning. Furthermore it has been seen that as Alex Carlborne engaged the enemy and slaughtered most of the Titans inside Shigansina Town he was incapable of stopping all of them, which brings up the credibility of the claim if that is true or if he is merely hiding the fact he did not want Shigansina retaken, there is also his mental stability to be taken account as he repeatedly cut and ripped the Titans in gruesome ways, granted it is to be expected of monsters but not that of _humans"

_Alex grimaced slightly, he may have lost himself in both Mercers and Hellers apparent thirst for blood and violence amidst killing the Titans but it wasn't as bad as what _those _two would have done! _

"_It is clear that Alex is a threat to the humans in this wall and should be eliminated as soon as possible" Nile Dok took a step back and watched as many of the civilians yelled their agreements. Which again led Darius to silence them all._

"_Now we shall hear the Commander of the Survey Corps"_

_Keith Shadis nodded respectfully and stepped forward with the gait of a man on a mission and that mission for the first time in a long time would be to ensure the safety of one of his own. "Members of the Court, I beseech you that you would sit and think over the possible advantages that this would provide. Outside in the battle Alex showed great lethality against the Titans using his powers to save several Garrison Soldiers and Civilians alike," Keith heard murmuring break out behind him and he hoped it was about something good, "In light of this Alex Carlborne has sworn the solemn pledge to defend and serve both Humanity and the King to the best of his abilities and he stayed true by eliminating the Titans within the walls to achieve close to about _70 _kills without even resting once! He is a gift sent down by God him-"_

_"HOW DARE YOU!" Keith bit the inside of his lip and noticed Dot suddenly stiffen and pointedly glare at him from the corner of his eye. 'Shit, wrong thing to say'_

"_How dare you so much as associate our God to this monster! To believe God would bring such a _monster _into the walls is unthinkable! The sanctity of this gift our God have given will not be compromised by this _creature's _presence or by your audacious claims! He is a monstrosity that needs to be killed! A tool for us to dissect and study to understand exactly what these Titans are and to ensure the survivability of mankind. Our God made us the rightful people to walk this Earth not thi-"_

_"ENOUGH!" the Court grew silent at the sudden shout. Shocked and fearful eyes turning to a seething Alex glaring hatefully at the floor. Memories encased him, memories of humanity turning away the person who saved them from extinction, memories of humanity taking the daughter of a man away from him and memories of humanity turning against each other with no thought of the consequences. The Humanity that burned away Mercers faith in it and nearly destroyed Hellers only hope._

_Can't they see?! Are they always blind! Why can't they see I'm trying to help them!_

_"All of you shut up!" He yelled, shocking Keith, "I did not come here, running and screaming, watching as comrade after comrade fell to the Titans for this!" Alex felt his hands morphed but he paid them no heed as he took a menacing step forward, fear instantly crawling up the spines of those present. "I swore a solemn oath to forever stand with humanity! To serve it and the King! But above all else I swore to kill every Titans to ever walk the face of this Earth!" Members of the Military Police sprang into action and fired two bullets into Alex's head but to the shock and horror of those present there he shook of the blows without even budging. "I swore that oath with my Classmates, the very same Classmates that lie bloodied and beaten on the ground! I fought out there, miles from my home and loved ones to find a place for us humans in that outside world!" Darius stared, dumbstruck as this recruit was suddenly only a few scant metres from him, prefect lunging distance, "I don't know how or why but I was given these powers and I had decided then and there" Swallowing the deepest breath he had ever had his next action caught everyone by surprise. He formed a perfect salute and stared at Darius with unflinching eyes, steeled with the memories of Mercer and Heller with the Blacklight Virus giving his Ocean eyes an inhuman-like glow, "So I do not care what you think!" His voice changed, twisted into a form of speech like Alex Mercer, "I did not lose friends to those monsters to be judged by the people I was protecting!" It switched to Heller. "The Blood that was spilled uselessly (__**Mercer)**_ _The people who turn away help that wants only one thing! __**(Heller)**_ _The Loss of Life and Memories __**(Both)**_ _Even with all this I will stand against the Titans __**(Alex)**_ _Even if Humanity stands against me I will hunt every Titan out there! I will kill them, rip them apart and destroy them even if it means that Humanity would brand me a __**traitor (Heller)**__, a __**monster (Mercer)**_ _but no matter what any of you say!" There were tears rolling down his eyes now, tears that trailed back to the old days when he was a Cadet, when he thought killing Titans with his Friends, gaining fame and renown would be easy. Now they were gone and only he remained, twisted and changed beyond a humans comparison. Suddenly there was nothing but anguish in his soul, Mercers anguish at his creation, his loss of meaning and hope, Heller anguish at his wife's death and his revival as a monster to his daughter and _his _anguish at being utterly useless even _with _these powers to retake Shigansina Town. The tears rolled down his face like an endless stream, his stance curled together tighter as his salute shook with the anguish in his heart, "I am Alex Carlborne of the 101st Trainees Squad, member of the Survey Corp and friend to Leonard Church, Reginald Wyoming, John, Shiro and Moses of the 2nd Squad of The Scouting Legion. Survivor of the recent expedition outside Wall Maria and I stand before you, the Judge of this Court not to plead either my Innocence or my Guilty but to swear an oath to and only you!__**(All three of their Voices)**_ _So long as a Titan out there is hunting humans, so long as I have the strength to stand against them and to end these Centuries of torment, I will always Fight! I will always Hunt! I will always Consume! This is what I give you! So you may do as you wish but I will not stand idly by as these Titans Roam free, if not to this Oath I give you now than to my friends who died fighting them!"_

_There was silence in the court, no one moved, no one breathed and then the civilians who had stayed idle throughout the discussion stood up and one by one they filed out of the court, when all save one had left the court, Keith numbly realised that it was Moses mother. She looked at Alex not with a look of disgust or hatred nor in compassion or sympathy. It was blank and dead but held the slightest bit of hope, hope pointed at Alex that this boy in front of her would ensure her child did not die in vain. "Go, we will not stop you..." She looked towards Darius Zackly who remained seated in his spot, a tiny bit of sweat rolling down his forehead as he watched the Survey Corps Cadet still in salute and staring at him. The Old lady sniffed the air and turned around, "It's not like _they _are competent enough to stop you either way"_

_She walked out of the room._

_Alex could literally feel both Mercer and Heller snorting to that._

_End incredibly draining flashback...now...and now_

Alex jumped out of his reminisce of his past. It was always hard to get out of his memories when he was in them. Sometimes he didn't want out or the Virus didn't at least. Looking to the sky he saw the sun a little bit farther from where he left off. "Shit!" He cursed, he missed an entire 55 minutes daydreaming!

"There you are, I'd have thought you'd try to at least remain hidden after losing us" Alex leaned his head back to see Petra Ral there, dressed in her usual Military Fatigues and Green Cloak. Alex could feel Heller snort in his mind, a residual effect at having another mans memories in your head, and listened as the older military man painted out the flaws in the designs, the most notably is its apparent attractiveness when presented upon a female soldier. Which Alex was not afraid to miss.

"Sorry, Petra I'll be more careful next time. Forgive me for having you watch over me" Something in Alex's face soured, even if he had been lifted from lockdown and allowed to roam free a member of the Recon Corps had to be with him at all time and Petra got the short end of the stick.

Petra smiled at him, more warmly than to other branches of the Military as he was a member of the Scouting Legion that had sacrificed much for the times back then. She was short and caring as far as Alex was concerned and she also had a soft spot for him. Alex guessed it was due to the peoples views on him.

The General public were fine with having a person with Alex's capabilities part of their ranks but the more fanatical of them all, mainly The Priests and The Military Police were more than just disgruntled at having Alex a member of their squad. Alex wasn't ashamed to admit that he consumed one or two Police Officers who had gotten on his nerves (Somewhere Private Of course) and though he regretted it at first, a minute or two in their memories and he took it all back. Now he was happily storing their biomass into his body in hopes he could recreate the abilities used by both Heller and Mercer.

As it stood he could use the short blade used by Alex at his younger years and Hellers Claws with practical ease, though his version was still unrefined and needed more biomass to be completed, and he was just a couple more pounds of biomass short in making the Hammerfist. Then, in taking with both the Former Survey Corps Commander and current one, the delved in the idea of forming and unit of Evolved. There were many intricacies involved with that one as Alex didn't have the level of control with the Virus as much as Elizabeth or Alex nor was he attached to the Hive Mind to give him some pointers. Hopefully he'd be able to get that sorted out next year when the next batch of Recruits come along. The Virus was thinking the same thing.

"It's okay Alex, Oluo bit his tongue again and is getting it patched up, he nearly cut it clean off this time, ah, and Hanji has currently started on another Titan fantasy HQ isn't really a place I want to be right now" The Prototype grinned at her, the action causing his body to ripple with tentacles. Like his counterparts all of Alex's clothes were made from the Blacklight, though they remained the same as any other uniform without variation there was a new mark on his Wing of Freedom. Smack dab in the middle was a quarantine sign burned in red. Fitting for the walking Biohazard.

Petra noticed his excitement and raised an eyebrow, "Alex?" The males grinned stretched impossibly wide and Petra was reminded that sometimes, he could really be scary. "Lets do a race, first person to reach the walls has to sit through one of Hanjis speeches" Petra looked shock before an expression of utter confidence took shape "You're on, those tentacles won't help you here" Without waiting for a signal she launched her 3D Gear and disappeared over the buildings.

Alex smiled as his biomass writhed onto the 3D Gear on his sides. Those very same gears he rarely ever used beside to grapple onto running prey. "Oh believe me little girl, I don't need those tentacles" With a sudden cry he heaved over the buildings and landed across the busy streets, running through the crowds with speeds and agility only seen in dreams before latching onto the wall with his biomass and cutting through the people.

It was here, where Alex was scaling the walls and using every bit of his powers to his advantage that he realised, he was at home here. Even if he would always be labeled the freak this was what he would fight for.

Looking down at the people yelling obscenities at him, watching Petra look back at him over her shoulder with a smile and remembering the faces of his friends who were not with him knew what he was fighting if he wasn't human if so many had was fighting in the memory of those who died and were going to die in this bloody war.

Because he was more than a monster.

He was a monster with a goal and a thirst for blood.

**A/N I had planned on the chapter before being a oneshot because well, I always wondered why nobody crossover the game with this anime! I mean they fit like to pieces of a pie. If you discarded Prototype 2 you would get a perfect Protagonist who suffered the loss of Dana and was mindless to the death of humankind and probably only have eyes on the death of Titans for entertainment marketing huge entertainment value with the interaction between him and Eren whom he would probably see as a weaker species.**

**If you go with Heller, you've got a father lost without his wife or daughter and has nowhere to go. He could adopt the cadets as family in his eyes or he could even take over Erwin because fuck it I never liked him.**

**People might ask me why I never acted upon these ideas,well i have neat trick at destroying all well thought out idea and making them unappealing to other authors so I'm not doing anything with that, really I destroyed my The Elven Bloodline and am currently working too hard on destroying the storyline of A Spartan to Be WHICH I ABSOLUTELY REFUSED.**

**SO AUTHORS, I BESEECH YOU! WRITE!**

**PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPBOWCHIKABOWWOWPEWPEWPEWP**

**Anyone see the brief cameos in there? **


	3. Chapter 3

6 Months Later

The Titan lumbered into view. Its right hand a mess of tentacles and cuts with steam blowing hazardously across in a vain attempt at healing the wounds it sustained. The normally face wide grin it used to have had collapsed on itself and the normally giddy and excited eyes it had were overshadowed with fear. For once in a long time, a Titan was scared and boy did it have reason to be.

There was a loud bang followed by a tether lodging itself onto his achilles heel, the sound of a wire being pulled in before the most horrifying sight ever to have been behold by a Titan burst through. From out under the bushes and trees of the forests a single human, hands morphed into twin blades, green cloak fluttering in the wind and a large predatory grin on his face.

The human detached the wire from his 3D Gear and rolled onto the plains, legs coiled underneath him before he launched upwards with a strength unheard of for a human. When it crest the spinal column of the Titan the human wasted no time and connected himself onto the back of the Beasts neck and cut. One slice and his completely unnatural blades sliced through the flesh and skin, killing the Titan and allowing him the chance to jump off him.

"Well big guy you were a fun hunt" Alex smirked at the gigantic dead body. Steam started to rise of the corpse but Alex was having none of that. "Come on now, I need your biomass for more important things" Alex brushed his hands across its heel and watched as tentacles sprang to life and encompassed the Giant body. Despite himself, Alex couldn't help but shudder at the sight of his tentacles, sometimes wondering if that was actually a _part_ of him.

When the tentacles found purchase they poised themselves to rip into and devour their new meal, awaiting their masters command. At Alex's nod they didn't hesitate any longer and _dug in_ on their appetizer. Slicing through the flesh and genetic code for all the juicy parts. Again another shudder and Alex had to brace himself against his knees-_Even with the memories of Mercer and Heller _that _was still disturbing_\- and dry heaved. When the tentacles were finally done they retreated back into his body, taking in the newly acquired Biomass with it.

Alex felt the new Biomass stir inside him and became uncomfortable as it sloshed against his insides. He wouldn't lie and say he particularly felt bad about devouring Titans for Biomass-That was saying more than how he felt about the Military Police-but whenever he ate them it felt eerily like consuming a human only...it was dead, more deader than a normal persons dead. It was hard to explain but it just felt off for some reason.

Shrugging off the feeling Alex tried to lock away his thoughts long enough for him to pull out a notebook from his back pouch. Flipping it open to a bookmarked page it revealed a rough sketched out map of the area around him, mapping out several Titan hot spots and possible routes to be taken into consideration.

The Scouting Legion isn't going to perform another expedition so blind anymore, now there would _actually_ be scouts going out to endanger _their_ lives and not the lives of the _entire_ corps, granted there were already people like that but they mostly stuck close to the walls. Well, Alex grinned, no need to be afraid with the resident badass.

...

He had been spending too much time in Mercers memories it seems.

Returning to his notebook he added a few more notes to it before turning to a nearby tree, easily towering over 30 metres, and fired his 3D Gear onto one of its highest branches. Alex felt the brief exhilaration of being sent rocketing through the air, the wind flapping against his sides and the adrenaline pumping, before he landed on the rough bark like a cat-Not at all surprising since he consumed a cat by accident.

Looking around his new surroundings he nodded approvingly to the wide sight of open plains for a few more yards before he would eventually hit Petra's and Oluo's sector of mapping. "Alright let's try this again!" Flopping onto his ass the male looked up at the sky and breathed in deeply.

He delved deep within himself and tried to isolate the Blacklight Gene, which always seemed far too easy for Alex, and simply sat and watched. Well not so much as watching, more like feeling what the hell was going on inside the multitude of cells in his body. It wasn't always too hard for him to do this, his body _was_ adapted to obey his commands after all, but Alex wasn't doing this for shits and giggles- _Because watching cells divide is so much fun-_ No, Alex was still trying to figure out how in the pits of Oluo's head was he suppose to make an Evolved.

I mean, he could _see _it. Literally he could- _All he needed was to look in Mercers memories and he could see it with all its disgusting cellular monstrosities-_ and he still didn't know how to do it.

Alex brought his hand up to his head and sighed. Long and Slow. Deep and Steady. 'Ok Alex, let's go over this scientific mumbo jumbo Hanji went and thought up'

1) The Evolved Strain was created by Alex Mercer in an attempt to have a subspecies of infected that would be capable of following him and assisting him in ridding the world with humans. In essence the Evolved were a more standardized version of a Prototype. Unlike Alex or Heller, instead of having a vast array of abilities and weapons to Evolve from, the Evolved are stuck within a single trophic level that depends on the type of strain they carry and the physical capabilities of their bodies.

2) To create even a replica of this one needed, The Blacklight Virus (Checkaroo), Mass amounts of Biomass (He could just go on a Titan killing spree and he was pretty sure the MP wouldn't mind him..._borrow_ a few members) and last but certainly not the least mentally demanding, you MUST have a level of control with Viral strains on par with Alex Mercer. Having Elizabeth Greenes ability to continuously make Viral strains would also help.

...

How the Hell?

Alex gripped fist fulls of his hair in frustration and anger at how unbelievably complex this was. Couldn't it be as easy as pressing a goddamn ON switch?!

He could deal with the first one as there was plenty of strong and able people in the Recon Corps, the second one? He didn't have _time _to go to the library and read through all that _crap_\- Not that he was too lazy or anything- and he also couldn't go spitting out Viral strains every time he goes to bed with his messed up teddy bear. There was also the problem of not messing up enough that the Virus doesn't kill them or turn them into breeding grounds.

_POP_

Eyes snapped open and he looked up just in time to see a flare go up into the sky.

_Return back to the wall_

"Huh, guess I spent too long here" Looking down on himself Alex frowned at the tentacles now pulsing all over his body. Well it wouldn't do for him to scare the shit out of the Garrison Corps again so he tried to bring the things back in but to his dismay they bulged even bigger in a retort of 'Go Fuck Yourself' before returning to normal pulsing size.

'...'

He's _really_ be spending too much time in Mercers memories.

Shaking the tension away from his limbs the frustrated and confused Virus holder jumped off the bark in a gust of wind, leaping through yards of space before bunny hopping to the next

Each step he took his biomass writhed inside him in an uncomfortable manner. It pulsed and shook as the tentacles grew and shrank with ever step. Alex frowned, the expression slightly twisted with the tentacles around his cheeks, and cursed. 'The Garrison are gonna piss themselves'

Alex heard the sounds of wires launching and the familiar sounds of wires being reeled into the 3DMG. Sparing a glance up Alex saw both Oluo and Petra above him, The male giving him a wary look when he saw the tentacles and Petra looking only confused. Alex was about to say something sarcastic when his biomass suddenly lurched.

The tentacles sprang into life and latched onto Petra's ankle like a steel tether and another wrapped around Oluo's leg. Both of them cried out in shock as they were forced onto the ground and the tentacles started digging into them.

Alex dug his boots into the ground as he was horrified at what he was seeing. 'What the fuck! Stop!' He tried pulling the tentacles back into him but they didn't move, if anything they looked annoyed. He tried to force them back and then they merely ignored him.

He was about to morph his hands into the blade to cut them apart when he felt pieces of his Biomass, his _own _biomass not the ones he consumed, get sectioned off and spread through the tentacle and into the two struggling Recon soldiers. Alex watched as the biomass traveled up the tentacles. He felt something off about it, like it _was_ him but also just _not _him. He focused and concentrated on this feeling when he found it. It was a mixture of the Blacklight more docile attributes- Don't kill the person genes- and the Redlight mutative proteins-Turn everyone into an _infected_\- and Alex realised what he was doing.

Grinning like an idea on christmas he watched as the tentacles move back from Oluo and Petra.

'I AM AWESOME!'

-Virus-

The Virus was cursing everything within a five metre radius of it at the stupidity of his host. Hell even _Heller _knew how to make an Evolved at he was nothing but a trigger pusher!

Both Oluo and Petra remerged from the impromptu Gene splicing session with both swords trained and raised towards Alex. "OI! What are you trying to do you little shit!" Oluo was quicker to bring his blades up in a threatening manner towards Alex, who was still grinned like an idiot on drugs. Petra too was looking at him in preparation to attack if needed though she knew if he were to actually try and kill them they couldn't do much to stop him.

The Blacklight Holder was silent for a few moments, grinning growing wider and wider in a way that caused the two to tense. Both unknowing of the thoughts racing through his head, mostly about how epic he was.

Before he finally moved, which struck them in a stupor. The male tossed his head back and laughed heartily into the air. The wind blowing against his cloak and ruffling his brown hair in a way that made him look far more menacing than needed.

When he was finally done he turned to the two of them with a glint of childish excitement in his eyes. "Welcome to the Evolved!" Alex grinned at them and Petra took a step back in shock at his announcement. She _had_ heard about that idea as she was the main stalk-_protector_\- for Alex when he was out and about. But he wouldn't really...snapping eyes down on herself she realised that there were now tentacles writhing across her bodies, the same very tentacles she had seen when Alex was using his abilities.

But that wasn't what was shocking.

Her Clothes were ripped apart!

"Oh and for the love of god put on some fucking clothes"

Oh Alex was so excited to tell Keith this...and maybe Commander Erwin, you know on his better moods and less than cryptic days but he wasn't sure how Captain Levi was going to respond to this.

Watching Petra suddenly squealing into the air and running into forests screaming words like 'Pervert!' and 'Don't look at me' Alex resolved to _not_ share this pivotal moment of Human and Viral history with him. Turning to Oluo he spotted the male lying on the ground with a river of blood trailing down his nose.

Yea, it'd probably be better if he didn't know about this.

XXXXXXXXX

Captain Levi shivered, feeling as though he was being challenged before returning his eyes back on Commander Erwin and Keith Shadis. The latter quietly listening to the former on the various new scouting routes devised by the Recon teams outside the walls. Though the conversation was rearing to one particular section manned by one particular person.

"So Alex has shown full control over his abilities?" Keith asked. Levi speared him with one of his patented emotionless looks that did little to disturb the man, afterall he had seen Alex _consume_ someone before and after seeing that, well, Keith really didn't sleep much anymore.

"From what we can tell it appears that way however Alex seems to lose himself to his base urges, more specifically he has said that when in combat he tends to lose himself to his _ancestors_ innate ability to destroy everything _including_ human lives"

Keith translated it as 'If he keeps himself in check yes he has control over it'

Keith sighed, a year has passed and he still did not understand that boy. As a newly minted cadet in the Scouting Legion he had been brash and loud, quick to proclaim his desire to kill every Titan and cocky to the bitter end. But this new one, Keith deduced was a mixture between these so called _ancestors_ and his own personality, was a more _chaotic_ person.

At times he was calculative and merciless while others he was empathetic and quick to anger. There were far to many inconsistencies in how Alex approached different situations and it seems as though Alex had _no _set personality for any given moment. However seeing him with Petra and Gunther proved that he was in fact still Alex just, more than Alex.

Keith sometimes wondered Alex's mental stability with containing memories of long dead people and a long dead humanity he once described 'Their amazing, the technology they wielded had so much potential but they were aggressive, in the end their world died by their own hands. But I suppose that is human nature'

Keith was not blind nor was he an idiot, what Alex had seen had both shaken and amazed him, both disturbingly and spectacularly -_Don't tell me you wouldn't be both scared shitless and awed at seeing a Nuclear Explosion- _and Keith was hesitant in truly knowing what exactly their forefathers had done to themselves.

"Well do you at least have an estimate to his capabilities?" Erwin cupped his chin in thought, looking back at past experiences he had with the Blacklight Holder.

"He has immense physical strength and Superhuman speed, he has a Healing Factor comparable or surpassing a Titan and discernable weakness short of an entire _molecular Meltdown_ that he once mentioned. Though he constantly feeds on Titans for their biomass in order to create more weapons for himself and to give him the strength needed to use his abilities. Hanji has a theory that the biomass also helps him regenerate lost body parts. Beyond that he has shown an aptitude in various different skills, like locksmithing and gun handling as well as the locations of several blackmarket providers...would you know why?"

Keith blanched as he remembered the several _corrupt_ Military Police Providers. It was inexplicably disgusting to see Alex rip into that one Military officer on that one occasion. He knew he deserved the death but it was still crossing several of his morals to simply sit back and watch.

"No, I don't believe so" Keith lied. The retired Commander of the Survey Corps turned towards the now graduated batch of recruits milling about their former training grounds and was waiting for his next batch of recruits to join up. Some would also be inhabitants from Wall Maria.

"How many Cadets do you think will join the Survey, if any join at all that is" Keith turned towards Erwin, actually curious for his reply. The commander was quiet for a few long seconds before lifting his shoulders in a noncommittal shrug, seemingly too fagged-out to try anything else.

"Many would join the Military Police or even the Garrison Corps when faced with the decision of joining the Survey Corps however I would imagine, what with the few Wall Maria victims in this years batch, some would join. I would be lying if I said I had high hopes though" Keith nodded his head in understanding, being a former Commander of the Survey Corps he had also never had hope in fresh recruits joining the Survey Corps. Indeed if Keith wasn't mistaken Alex batch was the biggest batch he had ever had...and that was _nine_ people.

"Make do with what you have, that was what the Former Commander told me before I took the mantle and that is what I will tell you. Don't needless lose your men, neither for a cause as well" Keith turned steely eyes towards Erwin to see him giving him the same look.

"Sacrifices have to be taken when needed" Keith narrowed his eyes, mind going to his last chat with Alex.

_Flashback_

"_The new Commander? He's alright, you know if you discard all his fancy words and speeches, most of them more than just a little cryptic and then you got his merciless nature" _

_Keith perked his head at the mention of 'merciless' and asked Alex to explain._

"_Well the guy means well, no gain without sacrifice as the old saying goes. The dude reminds of Peter Randall, you know if he was old, fat and wearing the wrong uniform then yea he would bear an uncanny resemblance to him...which reminds me I need to do something with this uniform. I'm thinking about putting a quarantine sign on the back what do you think? Petra said I should put a black horse on it but that kinda looks like Zorro don't you think?"_

_End Flashback_

Keith didn't really know what Zorro was but the idea of someone who bears a resemblance of a Blackwatch officer in ideals was concerning to say the least. Alex had told him all about the shady organisation and Keith was glad about the level of trust the Cadet had in him. Though, Keith realised, that trust traveled only so far.

"But those sacrifices aren't always necessary, lives are lost but for us, lives is the difference between death out there. The more swords you have, the greater the chance of survival"

Erwin still didn't look convinced and made to point it out "More blades only means more Titans, the few elites we have are more than enough, those unwilling to risk anything can never change anything. One can never truly know what will happen in the end"

Keith nodded his head sagely, somewhat understanding but at the same time completely disagreeing, "Yes, but its our job as Commanders to know what will happen in the end" Erwin kept his face cool as Keith clasped a strong hand on his shoulder, "That was something I failed in when I was in charge, I duly hope you would be more understanding to this"

Levi remained quiet as Keith removed his hand from his Commanders shoulders and moved towards the door. The older man gave him a look that said 'Watch over him, he may not always be right' Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion towards Keith but nonetheless obeyed the elder and nodded. His time in the Recon Corps had earned him that much respect.

The old Commander nodded back and when he finally left the room Levi turned back towards Erwin. Levi was patiently waiting for his Commander to say something, a gnawing feeling at the back of his head that something was about to happen.

When Erwin turned back to look at him, there was a look in his eyes that he did not like, "I want the Scouts to return immediately, I have a new job for them" Levi already didn't like what it was but he would follow it to the letter.

**GODDAMNIT TWGOK IS FINISHED MOTHERFUCKER! **

**So uh I probably won't update until I post up the next chapter for A spartan to be V2 and then move on towards Naruto:The Voyage so uh yea.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh this sucks!" Church grunted as he kicked a nearby tree. Swearing in every language he knew the male cursed whatever luck he had been tossed with the rest of the lot. _

"_You know sometimes you gotta wonder why Sarge hated you so much, you got one hell of a mouth" Church snorted at what Alex said, not at all paying much attention to him other than the fact that he was merely trying to pass the time with a joke or two. Usually Church wouldn't mind but he just didn't give a fuck this time._

"_We go outside the walls, in like what? A month of just maintenance and learning how to take care of our horse to just sit around on our asses and guard a goddamn tree!" He gave the piece of bark a flick of his finger and barely restrained the urge to snap at it when it _didn't _break down into a billion tiny particles like how he hoped._

"_Um...I don't know what orders you got but mine is to keep the cart safe, if you want to go hang out on the tree thats fine by me but don't expect me to kiss you or anything" Church gave Alex the middle finger and kicked the tree again for extra measure._

"_This is just such bullshit I want to kill some Titans man! Not none of this guard crap" Church balled his fists in frustration and turned to Alex with something close to exasperation in his eyes, "I thought the Survey Corps had the greatest chance at meeting one of them"_

_Alex shrugged his shoulders carelessly, he also wanted to fight them but he knew the value of patience-_to some extent-_and was tolerant to Church's rants after four years of boot with him. The brown-haired Cadet stretched his back as far back as possible, letting out a contented sigh as his bones cracked and freed themselves. "Man that feels good"_

"_Ah shut it you old man" Alex smiled bemusedly at his sulking friend and was about to say something more sarcastic when the ground suddenly shook with a slight tremor. Turning to the cart he could hear the brief rattle of metal against wood that would occasionally bounce from the ground moving. He heard Church shuffle behind him and barely a breath later the Jewish male was by his side with a sword half unsheathed. _

"_What's that?" He asked. Alex spied at the corner of his eyes to see Church scanning the perimeter with keen intelligent eyes. The Jewish male brought his right leg back into a guard and left leg forward in the ready to spring into action if needed._

_The tremors moved on for a while more, nothing was heard. There was the brief cricket and flapping of wings before complete silence. An eerie type of silence that Alex didn't like. Alex turned to Church and managed out slowly and quietly "Wasn't that where the attack team headed off on?"_

_Almost on cue a large foot landed atop the cart that they were guarding. The wood splintered and the gas canisters exploded in fuel and gas as both Church and Alex was knocked away burning and singged. Alex felt his back smack painfully against one of the trees with enough force to snap the back of his neck against it._

_Sliding down the Cadet barely held onto consciousness. His eyes dropped with each breath and he heard the sounds of 3D Gears launching and swords being drawn, the slow splatter of blood then burning followed by a cry, it was muffled but he could tell it belonged to Church, "OI You think I'll let you kill us! I have half a mind to kill you! And the other half agress!"_

_Despite himself Alex couldn't help but smile at the corny joke and hacked off a weak cough. Church would survive he was sure of it and then they'd go and save the rest of the scouting legion, maybe even meet up with the rest of the 101st trainee squad members. _

_Little did he know that he was dead wrong. Literally._

_End Flashback_

Alex woke up from his sudden impromptu sleeping-while-standing nap to stare blearily at a sun that was halfway up the sky. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying as hard as he could to regain vision back into the real world. After making sure he wouldn't slip into a memory again Alex slapped the side of his head angrily. "Come on, head in the game Alex, their dead but you gotta live for them" He was about to say more when he looked back to see Hanji grab Oluo by the collar and proceed to school him on the importance of capturing a Titan alive.

Alex let out a puff of air when he noticed the glint in Hanji's eyes and wished he didn't exactly have to be there in that exact moment in time. The Blacklight Holder rubbed the top of his head warily. He didn't know why but Commander Erwin had gathered the Recon Troops for a sudden Expedition outside the walls. Though he left Captain Levi back at the wall.

Having recently been promoted to Captain with his new position in training and recruiting members for the Survey Corps Elite Evolved Squad he had been privy to Levi's new task for the upcoming year. A task that Alex envied only due in fact to Mercers memories of once doing it. That's right, Levi was going to infiltrate the underground network in Wall Rose to gather information on the Military Polices Shady Central Command. Why Commander Erwin wanted to know about them was anyones guess.

As far as Alex was concerned he could simply just consume some Military Police Officers and be done with it, though he would imagine there wouldn't be much information in them looking at how scarcely they know of their Central Command.

Shaking his runaway thoughts he looked to see his two new recruits into the Evolved Squad, Oluo and Petra the two Green Recruits of the Survey Corps, being belittled by Hanji though Oluo was getting the brunt of it. Alex scratched his head at the foam rising from Oluo's mouth. Truth be told when they morphed into the Evolved form Alex discovered they were weaker compared to Mercers Evolved and deduced that the Biomass he had given them was insufficient so he resolved to get them to at least consume ten Titans before this expedition ended as well as help in them mastering their abilities.

Oluo it seems favored the blade more than anything else and really that was all he could use as far as he knew and Petra caught Alex in a loop, she had the whipfist and the ability to use Musclemass _two_ abilities _he_ hadn't even unlocked. So he was more careful with her. To stack up on that most of their more useless bodily functions were discarded. They don't need to eat all that much, the Titans they consume being enough energy and biomass constantly being reserved, as well as breathing or going to the bathroom though to their immense relief-_for whatever apparent reason-_ their reproductive organs were left relatively untouched and Alex couldn't help but tease Petra at how worried she was about her ability to reproduce.

Alex stuffed his hands into his pockets and strode forward towards his one female member trying to rile the male member to his feet. "Captain Alex! Shouldn't his regeneration be helping him!" He grumbled something under his breath at how he wanted to scare the recruits back at boot instead of dealing with this and looked down to see Oluo pasty white with foam running down the side of his mouth.

Hmmmm now how to fix this. OH! Perfect idea!

Tuning out Petra Alex brought his foot up and then stomped it down onto Oluo's jewels, needless to say he was pretty awake after that. "Oi enough playing games, Evolves don't need to breath so choking is barely an excuse for you" Oluo scratched the back of his head sheepishly and couldn't help but draw circles on the ground because of his stupidity, not at all affected by his jewel being stomped on, "Sorry Captain I'm still getting used to the changes" The newly minted Captain sighed and brought his hand to his forehead.

"Never mind come on we gotta go and scout out a bit-" A pop of red smoke rose into the air and on instinct and instinct alone both of Alex's hands morphed into the Claw form. Pupils dashing to Oluo he spotted the minute surprise on his face before he morphed his right hand into the Blade and Petra did the same thing a few moments later, her whipfist uncoiling itself to reveal its terrifying form.

"Wait Squad-Leader! You can't go alone!" Alex turned sharply around to curse out loud when he spotted Hanji on horseback heading _towards_ the Titans. "Suicidal Bitch!"

Alex motioned his team forward and they didn't even bother to get their horses, merely readying their legs together and sprinting forward to try and catch up to the crazed woman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Levi watched the undergrounds warily. The scum of humanity littered around the area like a bad joke and the Captain was disgusted with himself to be back here. He adjusted his black formal suit, the type of clothing you wouldn't expect in a place like that, and made slow gliding steps through the mass of people.

The place smelled rotten, Levi thought, just like how he remembered it. Passing by a familiar alleyway he looked inside to see two young kids, one boy and the other a girl, talking in hushed whispers while scrounging for as much food from the trash cans as possible. The Captain shut his eyes tight, willing away memories of Isabel Levi continued on undaunted.

Erwin was smart to have sent Levi in place of Alex. Even if Alex could blend in with his odd shape shifting ability he wouldn't be able to walk with the gait of a man who's seen the things he had. Indeed, not many could copy the walk. The walk of man who stood in front of everything the street could throw at you and spit right back, the walk of a man who's got his whole world on his shoulders, the walk of a man who knew the streets. Levi lived in these streets and he had _earned_ the walk. Alex, though confident and strong, walked not like how the street would teach you nor as a soldier. He was a mix of the two.

When he walked it was like a mesh of different personalities. His hands were almost always stuffed in his pocket and his shoulders were slumped lazily but his legs would always be tensed and his eyes, though calm in first glance, would occasionally glance at every roof and window as if expecting a man with a gun to pop out and shoot him. Then there was his face. Likely no one would really pay attention to a person's expressions when the body language was all one needed but the moment Levi caught his head he knew that the boy was more than he seemed, more than just some type of Virus holder.

His head was always bent to the side lazily, a slow creepy smile on his face but his eyebrows were knitted downward like he didn't know whether to scowl or laugh at the whole world as it fell apart. Then there was the look in his eyes, as he scanned each roof and window there was a look of childish expectant, he wanted to fight, to bare his fangs at anything even human and then there was the deep saturated hunger.

No, with all that Alex would be too noticeable in the streets where everyone was paranoid. More than likely everyone would classify him as a murderer and stay as far away from him as possible.

Levi was indeed the best option.

He stopped his steps and carelessly leaned against the nearest wall, looking mildly annoyed as he did. 'One...two...three' He kicked the back of his shoes against the wall and grimaced when dirt fell on his shoulders and smudged his shoes. 'Going to have to clean that later' he grated.

"What's the word that the bird can give?" Sparing a glance to his left Levi was given the honor to see a tall lanky man with a half-cut goatee and shaggy hair. The Legendary Information Broker Birdie. Quite the confident type, self-assured, above-average intelligence, Levi knew this man was as dangerous as they come.

"MPCC (Military Police Central Command) what do you know of it?" Birdie looked dubious for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face. "That's quite expensive, can you pay up?" Birdie looked at him and Levi barely suppressed the urge to slug him in the face, he just didn't like that look.

Quietly Levi slipped a piece of paper between them and listened as Birdie whistled appreciatively, "Ration tickets, up to two months I might add! This is hard stuff to get in these parts of the wall, you're really desperate aren't you?" Levi knew saying anything would only give him the incentive to start questioning so he instead shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"Well since you're so generous I'll be too but don't think I'm doing this for your rugged good look I gotta keep standards" Levi narrowed his eyes in annoyance and glared heatedly when Birdie began laughing. "So's you want to know about the CC of the MP? See the word play? (Glare) Okay, okay I got'ya. Anyways I don't have much information on them just like how everyone else doesn't but the main thing you gotta know about them is that their ruthless and consider themselves above the law" Levi raised an eyebrow and Birdie grinned savagely, "Ever heard of the massacre down by Benedict street? Fifteen people killed and injured? Well _they_ were responsible for it. The details are sketchy but from what I can get the people who were killed had apparently pissed them off and get this, _really_ you gotta, supposedly those fifteen were scientists and they had document with the detailing the anatomy of a Titan."

"How do you know all this?"

"Its my job to, and oh there's one more thing, the CC, there's rumours about them going after somebody in the Survey Corps, personally I don't mind but...when Wall Maria fell I;ve been supporting them however I can and if they end up knee deep in any of this political nonsense I don't expect them to make it out" Levi patted him on the shoulder and moved to leave the area now that he got what he wanted.

"Don't worry the Survey Corps won't die so easily"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alex jumped of a nearby tree trunk and tried to catch up to Hanji, who was now _chasing_ the Titan, and felt like consuming _her_ rather than that walking hulking mass. Looking to his right he sa Petra sweating a bit and he noticed Oluo breathing hard, 'Tch their tired already, to be expected I guess as the biomass is still developing in their bodies. Actually pushing their bodies like this would help them stabilise their biomass better'

"Switch to 3D Maneuver Gear" Alex ordered and both his two new recruits didn't waste time in launching their wires out and swinging from tree to tree.

"Captain! I see Hanji and she's about to get attack by the Titan, I'm going in!" Before Alex could shout out a 'Wait you idiot!' Oluo had already launched a wire and connected to the back of the Titans neck.

"No!Don't!" Oluo was right above the Titans neck and was about to swing with his blade when Henji said those words. He hesitated and Alex cursed when the Titan got a hold of him. Alex knew Oluo and even petra could survive getting eaten in half but he'd rather not deal with an amnesiatic Evolved and having to explain their whole lives to them.

Launching his own wire, the Blacklight virus reeled himself in close enough to sheer of a number of the Titans leg tendons, causing to fall on its knees and leaving the nape of the neck exposed to him.

"Got'ya!" Slicing off a chunk from the the nape of its neck Alex landed on his feet gracefully. Turning around to see the titans hand opened up to a relieved Oluo on the verge of tears. "Captain! I'll follow you anywhere!" Oluo shut his eyes tight to stop his tears and Alex scratched the back of his neck, not really knowing how to respond.

"Captain, did the Titan do this?" Alex turned to Petra questioningly before moving his head with her line of sight to see, inside the hole of a tree was the body of a human, headless and obviously being there for a long time.

Petra screamed and Alex had to dig his ears out with his pinky, "Oi, oi Haji go check the body" Hanji looked surprise before nodding her head, going to the body she noticed it was wearing the armband for the 34th expedition and made to tell the others.

"Been in there for almost a year huh, wonder what happened" Alex looked around his surroundings and barely listened to hanji go off on one of her explanations. He stopped however when he spotted a thin red book on the ground. Walking towards it he motioned for Hanji to follow and for Oluo to stand with Petra.

"What's this a diary?" Alex smirked when Hanji rolled her eyes and opened the notebook to a random page. 'The Titan spoke words of meaning' His eyes widened to become dinner plates as he stared at that sentence, 'The Titan has assumed a position of respect' gulping down the lump in his throat he wasted no time in tossing the book to Hanji, "Read that and go convince Erwin"

He didn't wait for her response and made towards Ilse's body. He crouched next to it and inserted a single tendril into her body. 'Strong DNA structure, capable body, shame she lost her head, she'll probably have no memory', What was he doing you might ask? Well, let no man say he liked seeing woman in such a state so planned on rectifying that...and gaining a new member.

Alex launched a tendril and latched onto the Titans body and then launched another Tendril that connected with Ilse, "I'm sorry Ilse I can bring your body back but your mind will be trapped elsewhere" Without a second thought Alex sucked the Titan dry of its biomass and shifted his biomass and the newly acquired biomass towards Ilse's prone body.

His three companions watched flabbergasted as the color returned to the headless body, formally pasty white skin grew an alabaster glow and, to Hanji's infinite shock, tendrils sprouted out from the stump of her neck to form a ball, before it shaped itself in a head, eyes, mouth, nose and then hair. The face of Ilse Langard was reconstructed..

When Alex was finished all three of them were left dumbstruck.

'Is this what Alex can do?' Petra

'Captain is amazing!' Oluo

'What on Earth happened to him' Hanji

The body twitched slightly. A series of short movements before her shoulders jerked upwards and she gulped in a breath of air. Wide eyes stared at the four of them in fear and shock. Alex, most probably the closest thing to a father to her now seeing as she isn't the _real_ Ilse Langard crouched down to her level and tried to give her a placating smile.

"Hello, my name is Alex" Alex expected a 'Where am I?' or a 'Get away from me you creep' what he _didn't_ expect was for her to suddenly start wailing and grabbing onto his shirt, making weird mumbling noises and goos. "oh shit...I made a baby"

**Ahhh rewatching SAO was really good I wonder when the second season is coming out. ANyways I lied to myself when I said i was going to do ASTB after this, GODDAMNIT!**


	5. Chapter 5

3** years later**

"Ne, Papa-Chan what do you think of this years batch. Oluo-San called them rookies but Ilse-Chan think they're okay" Alex reared his head as far back as possible to see Ilse standing behind him, the girl calling him Papa after learning basic english, and pouted.

"Ilse-Chan you should stop spending so much time with Petra you're even copying the way she stands" Ilse cocked her head to the side with a smile and giggled. "But Oluo-San copys Papa-Chan so why can't Ilse-chan copy Petra-chan?"

Alex grumbled under his breath as he swung his legs over the building side overlooking the latest batch of trainees."Oluo is high maintenance Ilse-Chan...don't ever compare the two situations ever again"

"Ok Papa-Chan" Alex smiled at her, the smile inching smaller as he watched this 20 year old girl call a 23 year old male, who looks 19, her father. Alex slumped his shoulders and sighed, his hair shadowing his eyes that were full of exasperation, 'What did I do with my life'

"Papa-Chan are you ok?" Alex's smile returned a little at the level of concern that shined in her dark brown eyes and couldn't really fault in having her as a daughter. Even if it was wrong on so many level.

"I'm fine Ilse-Chan, Papa's just a little tired" Ilse giggled, closing her eyes and giving him a kind smile, the type of small you would see a daughter give her father. Alex scratched the back of his head, recollecting the past three years. As far as he was concerned Oruo and Petra have stabilised their bodies and have enough Biomass to heal themselves and take damage.

Oruo was able to reach the second tier of the Blade ability, having went and consumed 39 Titans, and Petra had learned early on the Whipfist was a deadly weapon and coupled with Musclemass, something he still did not understand _how_ she got, made her a deadly enemy.

Alex too had Evolved, going into Hellers memories solely, Alex was able to teach Keith Shadis several CQC moves designed for dealing with both unarmed and armed human opponents, something he immensely enjoyed being able to teach the cadets with, and had also stumbled upon how to use a M16 Carbine Rifle...you know if those existed anymore.

Alex had upgraded his Dual-Blades and was able to refine them a bit more though nothing to Mercers level, as well as finally achieving the Hammer Fists after painstakingly babysitting the other members of the Evolved to eat every Titan not consumed, even _if_ Hanji would threaten you afterwards.

Then...there was Ilse. The girl, well, she _should_ really be called a girl, spent half a month crying and wailing, not knowing the difference from a sword and a fork before Alex decided to reeducate her, cause hell if he were to admit her to a public school he'd probably be trialed, and taught her english, and a little Japanese when she begged 'The words are so pretty!', with reteaching her basic ethics and the international 'Hate the King' motive he had learned from Church.

Looking at Ilse again, seeing the innocent tiilt of her head and warmth that radiated with her smile it was hard to believe that she was the most dangerous of the Evolved, naturally since Alex had used an actual external source of Biomass to make her. Make..._damn_ that just wasn't the word he wanted to use.

"Papa-Chan are we going to the next expedition?" Ilse strode towards him with her hands curled around each other and close to her chest, Alex knew she hated going outside the walls only because of _him_. She was afraid _for_ him, which he admitted was cute, and even after watching him slaughter ten Titans making a charge towards the Scouting Legion all by himself she held steadfast that he should remain back. 'You truly are my daughter' Alex grinned wryly and instead of answering her he flicked her nose, watching as it crinkled on itself, and turned to watch the soon-to-be graduating cadets.

The Evolved unit only had four members including him, Alex wanted to up the ante on his current members before getting anymore, plus there was the issue of getting good hosts as it was seen that Levi just didn't have that strong of an immune system to stop the Virus from, how do you say this nicely? 'From eroding your basic mental faculties and several pieces of skin turning you into a mindless walking sociopathic zombie with a tendency to infect others by just standing there' hehehe the looks on their faces when he explained _that._

But there came the current issue, Commander Erwin had seen the effectiveness of the Evolved team, really the number of people coming back from an expedition seem to be _more_ than the people actually going out sometimes, and resolved with Alex that there should at least be eight members of the squad in total.

'Eight...why do you have to choose the number I hate so much, its so...symmetrical' Alex rubbed the soles of his boots against the roof and readjusted his Black Cloak with the Evolved symbol on its back, Wings of Freedom with the quarantine sign, and went back to assessing the cadets.

Already he saw people with great potential, Mikasa Ackerman was a person he'd rather have with the Evolved but seeing her close bond with that Eren Yeager fellow Alex would have to take both than just one and though Eren Yeager was an exceptional male his ideals may stop him from consuming some very _specific_ things to gather intelligence. Namely after the Evolved were tasked with the Specops team in the information hunt for the Police Central Command.

So those two were out.

Annie Leonhart was a good subject of thought but she seemed too _dry_ for his tastes and went flipping through other names. There was Armin Arlert who would do well as an Evolved, since when you're an Evolved physical abilities can go take a dive in a crocodile infested water, and his tactical prowess could come in handy, you know after he gets used to the Evolveds extra capabilities he _should _factor in when thinking of a plan.

Krista Lenz, or should he call her something else, could prove a good member of the Evolved but that is only _if_ her body is accepting of the Blacklight Virus.

Marco Bott, Jean Kirstein, polar opposites. One willing to follow, the other unwilling to lead, one is devoted and supporting, the other pragmatic and hard-headed. The two would compliment each other well.

Mina Carolina, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse. The two females could see a future in the next generation of Evolved, Sasha's adversed instincts and aptitude for unconventional tactics would make her a good asset and Mina's confident and cool nature would help balance out some of the other members personalities. Connie Springer would do well as a standalone operative if he had the right training.

There a lot of good potentials in this years batch and Alex had to admit if he didn't have the collective memory of Peter Randall and Clint Riley he probably wouldn't know what aspects of a soldier to choose but they helped him get a good layout on what he was dealing with.

'So many choices...so little biomass' Sighing to himself Alex combed his hand through the shock of brown hair atop his head and crossed his arms. Sighing...that was something Church would do.

'No! No flashbacks, Goddamnit!' Alex grinded his teeth together and made sure to school his raging thoughts before turning to Ilse who was still standing there with her hands to her chest and a worried look on her face. Alex hope she didn't hear him grind his teeth.

"Ilse-Chan please go tell Oruo and Petra that they are following me to the next expedition tomorrow, I want you to stay here and watch the Cadets" Ilse's eyes widened to near comical proportions and was about to grab onto his shirt wailing how she wanted to follow but Alex stopped that with a quick flick of his finger onto her forehead.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head sullenly as the person she called father stood there with a playful smile, "It's okay Ilse-Chan your Papa will come back I promise but there are things that I need to deal with outside, mainly consuming some more Titans, and I can't do that in the walls." She only paid him half of her attention as she drew circles on the floor, an action that would surely make her look fifteen years younger. She heard Alex sigh and felt more than see him crouch next to her.

"This is important Ilse, I need you to take care of the kids here, they might even become part of our family and you know what I always tell you" Ilse sniffed and nodded, "We take care of family" Alex grinned and patted her head fondly, bringing a twinge of a smile on her face. "That's my girl" Now it became a true smile and she looked up at him happily.

"Now come on we still have some time together today, let's talk a bit more ok?"

"Okay!"

XXXXXXX

Armin flopped to the ground lifelessly, his breaths coming out haggard and uneven as various of his fellow Trainees milled about after their training session. The blonde coiled his fists in anger at his physical ineptness and tried to stand up on his own.

"Armin!" The tiny male felt someone grab his arm and looked up to see Eren there lifting him up gently. "Are you okay?" He heard Mikasa ask behind Eren. Looking up he saw two of the strongest people he knew standing there and watching him with concern.

Tears _wanted_ to come out but Armin held them back. It wouldn't do to show these two how utterly weak he truly was, he just wanted to be as strong as them, to not be a burden but it seems to get harder and harder each time he tried.

"I'm fine" Armin shook off Erens hand, though not rudely, and stood up shakily. "Thank you" Eren gave him another short look before shrugging and leading Mikasa towards the cafeteria, "You should get something to eat Armin before they run out of food, we all know what happened last time" Armin made a hum of affirmative before moving to follow.

That is until a flash of light caught his attention. He shielded his eyes and took a step back when he realised the flash of light was actually a reflection and looked to see two strangely dressed people lazing atop a rooftop near the Training Grounds or as how Instructor Shadis liked to call it 'Proving Grounds'.

The both of them wore the standard Military uniform with the exception of the male who was wearing a white button up shirt with the first button undone and his collar upturned underneath the brown jacket, though Armin noted it wasn't much of a fashion sense as it was he was just too lazy to fix it. They shared a number of similarities with each other in face structure and eyes but what caught his attention were their black cloaks. The _only_ people who wore cloaks were the Survey Corps and theirs were green not black. Were they a new branch? Or perhaps a different faction of the Survey Corps? Armin wanted to ponder some more if he hadn't heard Eren call out to him from the Cafeteria entrance.

"Ah! I'm coming" Looking back up Armin took a step back in shock when he saw both of the unknowns staring at him. The male had an air of bemusement on his face, hands in his pockets and cloak bellowing in the wind while the female was smiling at him with childish excitement in her eyes. She waved energetically down at him and Armin was left flustered on what exactly to do. Though that decision was made for him when the girl said something to the male causing an uproar from him all of which sounded particularly angry and seemed to be directed at him.

The Next Day

"Look its Commander Erwin! The Survey Corps is going outside the walls!"

"Captain Levi! Its said he makes up an entire unit all by himself"

"Hey!Hey! Its that new group with the Survey Corps, what are they called?...Evolved yea thats right!"

"They don't look so special"

"Hey they've killed at least a hundred Titans in total! Hell they're the reasons why there are even so many members still _alive_ in the corps!"

Alex was impartial to the crowds of onlooker as he sat on his Horse. Having spent time with the Scouting Legion and remembering both Mercers and Hellers memories of people pointing and muttering angrily under their breaths had helped steel him in crowds.

To his side he could see Oruo sitting on his horse with his back slumped lazily and collar upturned just like his. Frowning in annoyance Alex pointedly ignored Oruo and looked towards Petra. She was the same as usual, now sporting a black cloak and the Evolved symbol on her uniform but with the added tweak of wearing a black fingerless glove on her left hand. Petra caught his gaze and lifted her chin up to the roofs indiscriminately. Alex gave a brief nod before passing a concealed glance to the roofs to spy at least three Military Police Officers, all of which boring holes into the back of his head.

Alex knew he didn't have many friends in the Police and he also knew the king didn't particularly enjoy seeing him walk to and from the walls at his leisure. Indeed when news of the Evolved exploits, minus all of the whole body shifting information, the people had stopped paying attention to the Wallist and King to instead place the Evolved unit in a higher light.

_Humans_.

He could hear Mercer whisper into his head.

_They seek to control that which they do not understand, cannot even begin to fathom, and toy with it at their own leisure but that which cannot be controlled must be destroyed. This Humanity's true colors. Their Freedom is their tyranny and their Life is The Death of Others._

Alex shook Mercers words away like a bad ache and focused on the front. "Bye Papa-Chan!" Snapped out of his reverie he looked up in time to see Ilse waving him goodbye with a smile. She was still worried evident by her hand over her heart but she was waving him away as a daughter.

"Ilse-Chan has really grown hasn't she?" Petra whispered into his ear and Alex gave her his greatest smile, which came out savage and wide, before saying proudly, "Of course she has, she wouldn't be an Evolved if she didn't, now would she?"

Petra smiled back at him and Oruo tsk but not before giving his own tiny smirk.

The Evolved were the best. Not just because of their abilities. Not just because they work towards perfection. Not because they had the Blacklight backing them. No, it was none of these things. In the end, what made them the best were their trust with each other. Oruo trusted his life with Petra and she in turn did the same, Alex had faith in his units strength and Ilse was loyal to a fault.

That was what made them deadly and that was why the Police and Government were waiting. Waiting for one fragile crack that destroyed that trust. Bidding their time to turn their greatest advantage against them.

Humanity was just as cruel as the world they lived in.

_Let No Man Say Otherwise_

_**So just went through replacing this chapter about a dozen times, fanfiction you little rascal went and made me angry over my computer for nothing. Anyways yea I'm not rewriting that authors note again.**_

_**Review because if you don't I don't know if I'm doing good with this.**_

_**Can anybody guess what Ilse said? **  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Eren smiled as he watched the Scouting Legion disappear behind the closing gates. Soon he'll be going with them. Green Cloak and all. The Yeagers smile grew an inch wider and he moved to help his friends in cleaning the Canons and maintain the wall.

Turning Eren was about to take a step forward when he realised there was somebody standing on top of one of the roofs. Staring at her Eren knew who it was. She was one of the two people who would stalk around the Training Grounds here and there. Eren was sure he had seen the male leave with the Legion but wondered why she didn't.

She had her hand to her heart and a worried expression on her face, if anything she looked like one of the many family members seeing the Recon Corps off. Was the male her boyfriend? Or Husband? Maybe a brother? But then why wasn't she following along? She _is _a part of the Recon Corp, isn't she.

It was then that the girl spotted him, her eyes widen in shock and Eren noticed a faint dust of pink on her cheeks. She hopped once backward before faster than his eye could see the girl vanished. Eren blinked at where the girl disappeared off too and couldn't help but the tiny quirk in his eyebrow. 'Wonder what's up with her'

In the end Eren shrugged his shoulders and moved to assist his friends in maintaining the wall. Maybe he would meet her when he joined the Recon Corps.

XXXXX

"Stupid Papa! Leaving me here all alone" She pulled her knees to chest and couldn't help but wail out "And how am I suppose to protect him if I'm here!" Ilse grabbed a fistful of her air and allowed herself a moment or two to her own devices.

When about a minute went by she stood up, having simply retreated deeper into the roof she was on to hide from that one guy at street level. He was rude to stare at her! Papa always told her staring was a very rude thing to do but he did it in broad daylight without a shred of shame!

'But still...' Ilse blushed a hot pink as she forced herself to breathe, banishing the (At least that was what her Papa told her) heretical thoughts before they turned her into a bad girl and Papa always said she was a good girl!

Ilse regulated her breathing and made sure there wasn't anymore prying eyes on her before sighing to herself.

"_This is important Ilse, I need you to take care of the kids here, they might even become part of our family and you know what I always tell you"_

"We always take care of family" Ilse muttered to herself. She turned her head to regard the slow moving sun and smiled to herself, "That's right! I might get new brothers and sisters" Ilse beamed, she would never tell Papa but she always felt that her current family was too small, she loved Uncle Oluo and Auntie Petra but she wanted to meet new people and make more friends.

"Hey Jennifer! Come on we graduated lets celebrate!" Ilse looked down to see a group of cadets, newly minted soldiers, grasping each other by their arms. A smile of friendship and happiness shared between them that made Ilse smile softly. Ilse soft red eyes peered onto them with an emotion she didn't quite understand, _longing_.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" Shocked Ilse took a step back to look at the Garrison member that dropped next to her. The male was average looking, a shock of brown hair and 3D-Gear on his waist. Subconsciously she recognised him as Mitabi Jarnach.

Mitabi gave her a strange, suspicious look before noticing the armband around her left arm. "You're part of that Recon Corps group? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Corps?" Ilse blinked at him before her memory jogged up.

"That's right I forgot, I have to keep an eye on the cadets!" Mitabi looked at her oddly but to his utter shock she jumped off the building without the use of 3D-Gear which he noted she didn't have. "Hey are you craz-" The sentence died in his mouth however when he noticed her feet _attached_ themselves to the walls and she began sprinting across.

"...What did I just see?"

XXXXXXX

Alex jumped over a Titans hand just as it was about to grab him, both hands turned into the blade Alex plunged down and cut it off from the wrist. Like a cat he landed on both his feet and wasted no time in lunging forward towards the Titans neck, slicing through its weak point in one go.

"Petra!" On command the female appeared by his side and together they cut through another Titan, working in tandem to each others benefit. They switched continuously, one time Alex would aim for the legs and Petra would aim for the body or he would slice off the arm and she would use her musclemass to pummel the head.

Oluo dropped down behind them, one arm already turned to his blade, and broke between them. Both Alex and Petra made way for him to slice clean through three Titans neck simultaneously. All the while Levi's SpecOps team was dealing with their own batch of Titans.

"Hey, Captain. Why did you leave Ilse back at the walls?" Alex spied Petra at the corner of his eye, noticing how she was having trouble dealing with two Titans just with her whipfist. Automatically Alex rolled forward and cut through a hand that was going to grab her.

"Why so sudden?" Alex returned. Petra grunted, swinging her whipfist and spearing through a Titans eye socket, it wailed into the air and Petra forced it down to its knees with her musclemass, allowing Oluo to appear and kill it.

"Ilse would be helpful now, She _is_ stronger than me and Oluo even if he doesn't want to admit it" Alex straightened his back, most of the Titans nearby having been killed and Oluo rushing off to deal with them. Alex turned to regard Petra, her gloved hand clutching the knot the kept her cloak together. He briefly remembered getting that for her when she accidentally cut her hand with her whipfist.

"Don't know, I guess I just felt like it" He lifted his shoulders into a shrug and in a Mercer-like way turned around from Petra to resume his onslaught on the Titans. Well, he would have if her hand hadn't anchored itself onto his shoulder.

"_Alex_" She warned him and the Blacklight Holder knew what that tone meant. Maybe Erwin was rubbing off on him or maybe he was just getting cynical from all the flashbacks but Alex didn't like being questioned for his motives. He frowned at her, not noticing how his eyes turned icy blue.

_Free me_

Narrowing his eyes Alex brushed away his thoughts and answered Petra. "You felt it didn't you?" Petra looked at him in confusion before she noticed the seriousness etched on his face. The person standing in front of her wasn't Alex Carlborne, the boy who would joke with you in every way he could and hunt Titans with a passion what could not compete, there person standing in front of her was Captain of The Evolved Team, containing the memories of a civilisation and people she would not dare understand and a man who held the memories of monsters inside him.

_The 101st Trainee Squad, Leonard Church, Reginald Wyoming, John, Shiro . Their dreams, their memories. The people they were and the people they were suppose to become fell onto his lap. A tick-tock of guilt and retribution only he could understand. Alex may seem like the same happy kid he was but there's a weight in those eyes now. A weight he himself had placed. He is neither Patriot nor Hero, just a King filled with Regret._

Petra just barely remembered the words Keith Shadis had once told her. But seeing Alex like this, the life drained from his eyes and the laugh lines once prominent on his youthful face sunken gave her a pretty picture on who Alex was underneath his face.

"You felt it too haven't you?" Petra was snapped back when she realised Alex was talking to her now,"Doesn't your Biomass just itch whenever you walk by the Training grounds?" Petra looked down at her feet, ignoring Oluo hacking away at Titans in the background, and looked back at her memories.

"Now that you mention...I have had a strange feeling in my gut whenever I see the Cadets, like when I'm consuming a Titan" Petra looked up at him and noticed how he nodded at her in approval.

"Is that true? I thought the same and I've had a theory on that but I needed Ilse to stay at the Walls just in case" Petra still didn't understand and she creased her eyebrows together to show it instead of say it. Alex caught on and elaborated, "I think there's gonna be another incident with the wall" Petra took a step back in shock and was about to let go of Alex's shoulder until she found him pulling her back in from the waist.

Petra blushed a deep crimson as she pushed into Alex's chest but made no move to push him away. "There's something big going on, something that has my Biomass stirring mad. Don't tell Erwin or anybody else unless I say so" Alex whispered into his ear, just barely understanding the compromising position he had so willingly put them into.

"I see...Is that an order?" Petra asked. Alex remained silent, he never really liked the idea of giving order but in this situation..."Yea...Its an order" Alex gave her shoulders a squeeze and let go, dissolving back into regular Alex in a flash.

"Well now that you've had a merry time feeling up my chest muscles let's go back to killing Titans!" The blush returned to Petras cheek with a vengeance and she was about to whack ALex if he hadn't already jumped off and joined Oluo in their killing splurge.

"Stupid Alex" She muttered underneath her breath.

XXXXXX

Ilse climbed up the walls and landed into the Military HQ of the area. Eyes roaming around the area with a curiosity that resembled a cat. ilse watched as Cadets milled about freely and smiled to herself when she noticed the blonde she had seen with her father.

He was currently cleaning his swords quietly in a corner but he must have felt her eyes on him because he immediately looked up to her. For a brief moment Ilse met his eyes and she noticed how they shined with recognition, he dropped his blades in surprise and a pink dust formed on his cheeks.

Ilse smiled to herself, happy that he had remembered her and made to talk to him. Meanwhile Armin was trying to get his mind on track and ensure he wouldn't stutter when the inevitable possibility of her walking towards him was to talk to him. Armin noticed the Recon Corps armband around her arm and also the strange symbol on her other arm.

His head did a 180 and instead of worrying about talking to the girl he instead focused his efforts on trying to figure out that symbol. He was pretty sure he had seen it befo- "Hello, I'm Ilse Carlborne from the Recon Corps Special Evolved Team."

"The Evolved Team!" Armins shout earned him an annoyed look from the girl he shouted it too and the blonde scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. You couldn't really blame his reaction though, the Evolved Team were legendary in the Military. Capable of killing hundreds of Titans and walking away from Titans nearly crushing them. To be talking to even one of their members was something Armin never thought he'd do.

"Well?" Armin looked up at the girl who was giving him an expectant look, "Are you going to introduce yourself?" Armin saw how she wasn't exactly being rude and how she said the statement as gently as she could given the exact nature of it.

"Um, I'm Armin Arlert from the 104th Trainee Squad" Armin saw her smile grew wider and he blushed as her red eyes shined brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Armin!" She pushed herself into Armin's private space and, like it or not, Armin found the girl half-sitting on his right leg.

"Um...Ilse what are you doing?" Armin tried to keep his voice steady and leveled but it was getting harder as members of the Trainee squad were now staring at them. _Hell_, even Mikasa looked amused.

Ilse gave him a strange look, "Helping you clean your swords of course" She answered simply and pulled one of Armin's blades free from his hand. She scrunched her lower lip in annoyance as she saw the blade and Armin felt a little embarrassed, the one day he decided to slack off was also the day she was going to help him.

"You were slacking off" She accused and Armin felt an arrow pierce him.

Ilse gave him a kind smile and to Armin surprise a red substance oozed from her hand clutched around his blade, cleaning it and waxing it. "In the Evolved Team only I have this level of control of my Biomass, Papa can do it too but its harder for him because his body wasn't made from pure biomass like me. So I can use my Biomass to help build and recreate things. Since the iron in my body is connected to my Biomass Papas friend, Levi, sometimes asks me to help make fix some of the Corps broken Blades" She explained, thought most of it was lost on Armin.

When the red substance left Armin blade the blonde was surprised to see that it was shinier than he had ever expected and found that there were edges on its side now. "The brawlers blade, that's what Papa called it" Ilse smiled at her handiwork and a this distance Armin had to admit she had a cute child-like personality. She handed Armin his blade and smile at him.

'A gift, from me to you" Armin took it, not knowing what else to do and just stared at the blade in dumbfounded fascination. Ilse was about to stand up realising she had broken her new friend when there was a sudden shake on the ground and her biomass tingled inside her.

She knew what this feeling meant, her senses crying out in alarm like she had experienced outside of the walls whenever near a Titan. She closed her eyes, the scream telling her what she already knew.

"The Titans breached the walls!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alex Carlborne was barely panting as he dispatched another three Titans with ease befitting one with his supernatural talents. The Blacklight holder had to be thankful for his position as he watched members of the Scouting Legion pass by with barely the hints of casualties. But bitterness soon overtook him as he thought back to his dead friends.

If only he had gotten these abilities sooner could he have saved his friends? Could he have made them Evolved? What about the previous Deaths? Those who had family and friends back at the wall and didn't deserve death by the Titans gruesome hands.

"Captain we have to keep moving!" Alex snapped to attention when Oluo landed next to him, the male having the audacity to check whether or not his collar was upturned right before looking at his Captain.

"The Legion is advancing and Captain Levi has his squad dealing with the northern Titans" Oluo reported. Alex could barely stop the sweatdrop that formed on the back of his head, everything he just said-_Right down to a molecule movement_\- had been an exact copy of Alex, all he needed to do was say-"I'm getting too old to deal with this type of stuff"

If at all possible Alex was sure an anvil just landed on his head.

"Titans coming at 3 o'clock!" The shout of warning brought the two soldiers back to the situation at hand and already they noticed Petra strike at the Titans from long-distance using her whip-fist. Immediately the two of them broke off to Petra's sides and dealt with any Titans that were too close for her to use her primary weapon.

Alex sliced through several Titans, catching a moment to consume small pieces of flesh before transforming his hands into the Hammerfists. Oluo skillfully used his Evolved speed and agility to full effect as he scaled one Titan to another, slicing chunks of their necks easily while avoiding deadly spikes and craters formed from Alex's Hammerfists.

The team of three were given a few moments of rest before another Titan, abnormal by the looks of it, completely bypassed them and made to attack the main body of Soldiers riding the Relay System.

"Shit! Petra launch me!" The female loyally latched her arm onto Alex's shirt and _threw_ him through the expanse of space and air that separated him from the abnormal. Bringing his Hammerfist forward Alex was able to slam into the Titans lower back with enough force to snap it like a twig, bending the back to the point where it would kill a regular human and quickly switched his left hand to the blade ability, slicing the Titans weak point.

"Oluo deal with the stragglers!" The blonde male gave a cry of affirmative before launching away with his 3D-Gear, something Alex noted was dusty from lack of use. After Oluo disappeared to deal with any other Titans or abnormals that may have broken through the line Alex waved Petra to his side, giving Levi a respectful nod when he noticed the older male tend to a wounded soldier. Judging by the atmosphere around Levi and Gunther it was a safe bet that the male was dead.

'Damn' Another failure Alex could chalk up to his list. Stuff like this always soured his mood.

"Yes Captain?" Alex regarded Petra and made sure his Biomass was stirring enough to warn him of any immediate threat, like a Titan or a half-psychotic ex-girlfriend and scanned his eyes over Petra. She, to her credit, remained unfazed to Alex and stood there awaiting a command.

"You know sometimes I wonder how you look naked" Well when something like _that_ is mentioned she couldn't hold her control for long and pretty soon a sizeable blush had taken over her face. Flustered she tried to bring out a retort but was beaten by Alex who pulled her close to his chest. "Now, now Petra when you have such a cute blush on your face in makes me think you _want_ me to see you naked" The girl felt her face flush even more and barely registered the idea of pushing Alex away.

All the while Levi was staring at them in a deadpan, a certain aura of exasperation over his head while Gunther seemed shocked to see such displays in the battlefield. Eld not soon after dropped down next to them and was amused in watching Petra struggle in Alex's grip. Shouting obscenities involving a pervert.

The male turned to his Captain and couldn't help but grin, "You're not going to do anything like that to me, are you Captain?" Gunther grinded his teeth in annoyance to his teammates joke while Levi raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Forgive me Eld but you're just not pretty enough"

XXXXX

Ilse Carlborne watched as members of the Vanguard rushed out to help fend off the tide of Titans long enough for Civilians to evacuate and the Middle-Guard were preparing Gas tanks and blades to provide for the combat units. Ilse, having fought with the Scouting Legion outside the walls was disheartened seeing several fresh-faced recruits fumble with certain tasks and end up damaging equipment on accident-Something that could very well bring the death of another. If they were at the Forward Base of the Recon Corps they would most likely get an ear-lashing from the individual squad leaders and maybe even from Levi and Papa should they feel in the mood.

She noticed the blonde she was talking to earlier, Armin, speaking to his friend and having a near emotional breakdown. She would have went to try and comfort him but decided she would only get in the way and went to speak with the captain.

As she passed by several downcast trainees and hysterical members of the Stationary Corp Ilse made sure to try and comfort them as much as possible in any way she can, something she wasn't all to used to considering every member of the Recon Corps was a veteran.

She patted some recruits on their shoulders and gave them a reassuring smile or help boost their confidence with small words of encouragement, something she had learned from watching Levi deal with new recruits-Small gestures may sometimes have a greater impact than a grand speech. When she finally caught sight of whom she assumed was the Captain of the troops stationed on this side of the wall and for all her childlike mind could comprehend, she wasn't impressed.

Kitts Woerman had the physique and stature befitting a Captain of the Stationary Corp and in fact outmatched her father's own intimidating teenager look and he would have been seen as respectable if it were not due to the utter fear and cowardice in his eyes. Ilse's biomass stirred inside her and she knew this was not a man to trust with her life.

"Captain Kitts, Ilse Carlborne of the Recon Corps Elite Evolved Team, sir!" Ilse performed a salute to her _superior_ and noticed how there was a certain edge in his eyes when he heard Evolved Team.

"The Evolved Team? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the Legion?" Kitts demanded and if anything Ilse was sure he would have accused her of treason and desertion.

"I was ordered by my Superior to remain within the walls and as such am capable in assisting in the defence of Trost" Kitts may have been excited or hyperventilating to this news as he clutched his chest in what was being choked by his own body and judging by the distructful looks passed by Kitts subordinates, her current commanding officers were most likely part of the Military against the Evolved Team.

Ilse knew there was suspicion to the power of the Evolved Team to the point where the King himself was worried of a Coup de tat invoked by their capabilities. Most members of the populace and Military are unaware of their shapeshifting abilities, the only exception being the members of the Recon Corps and The King himself while members of the Court that had participated in her fathers tribunal were sworn to this allowed the civilian populace to bring claims of invulnerability that the Evolved Teams image was certain to bring several members of the Military cast them in suspicion and even went as far as to claim their kill counts were falsified and they themselves were actually a poster team meant to sway young children into enlisting.

This brought a bad taste in Ilse's mouth.

"Captain Kitts if it's alright with you I would like to request in assisting the Vanguard in defending the Town" Captain Kitts didn't even blink to her suggestion, especially when he started hearing shouts of soldiers reporting fighting near the walls. He merely waved her suggestion over his shoulder and ran to the nearest exit into the safety of the wall. She watched the Captain disappear and felt a feeling of annoyance bubble in her chest.

"Titans are breaking past the initial defence! All squads move now!" Ilse was startled awake and noticing the cadets racing past her, she wasted no time in following, stumbling a bit when she didn't feel the flap of her cloak she had been wearing for as long as she could remember.

She wasted no time in sending her biomass into her legs and with a grunt she sped past everyone, stunning a few cadets and leaving some of the senior members to follow her sprint with suspicious eyes. When she had completely cleared the HQ she made sure to bypass the rookie squads currently headed to the front lines, hoping to save at least one or two soldiers from certain death.

XXXAt the BreachXXX

The Titans rushed through the opening like mad dogs to a dinner bell. The valiant response team fought on to the bitter end, many of their members stomped down by the uncaring Titans while others were swallowed whole, straight into a Titans stomach.

The original platoon of Garrison Elites now laid broken and scattered around the gates. Among them Jared Vernon and Eliot Berk were trying their best to stay hidden. Their former position manning the cannons had long since been abandoned when it was knocked to the side by a rampaging Titan.

Jareds heart pumped blood through his body, fueling the adrenaline rush coursing through his brain further enhancing his panis as he watched Titans by the dozens enter the breach.

"Jared! Jared what are we gonna do!" The male barely paid attention to his friend who was trying to rile him back to reality, trying to get him to fight and flail in a vain attempt to stay alive. No, he was very much content to merely stand there and accept his fate. What was the point of fighting if they couldn't even stop the Titans from invading their town after years of preparation! It was a losing battle to begin with, they couldn't possibly hope to survive this war.

"Jared come on! We gotta get out and help out to evacuate the Civilians!" Jared clutched onto the wall tighter and merely shut his eyes shut, trying to will the voice of Eliot away. But no matter how much he tried the male kept shaking his shoulder whispering those insufferable words such as 'Save' and 'Fight'.

"Come on man! Don't you have a sister? Do you want her to see this!" Jareds eyes snapped open and a fresh batch of tears broke through. That right, he couldn't let his sister see this, she was expecting a kid soon too, it wouldn't do for a child to grow up in such a place where everyone was worried of another Titan attack.

Nodding Jared wiped his eyes free of any water and muttered a thanks to Eliot. "Good now lets-" His sentence was brutally cut off however as he was crushed to a smothering pulp of meat, blood splattered across the walls of the alleyway like red paste and forcing Jared to his back as he stared in dumbfounded horror to the monstrosity that stood in front of him.

The beast was easily large and taller than him but not quite the size of a Titan yet. It blinked at him, examining him like a new toy and Jared was horrified to see it reel its lips back to show rows upon rows of sharp teeth made to slice and mince meat to pieces. Dark intelligent eyes scanned Jared and the male was helpless as the beast bit down onto his neck and thrashed his body side to side, agonisingly ripping his flesh and brutally killing him with a snap of its jaws that pulverised his entire upper body.

The beast spit Jareds body out, snorting at the mangled piece of limbs and body. It shook the body with its hands to see if the human was still alive and satisfied when he merely rolled to the side lifelessly.

The beast was about to move on when it suddenly felt a shift inside itself, it sniffed the air and its ears perked when the sounds of metal slicing through air and the iconic sound of tendrils shifting and morphing to form deadly weapons was heard. Its reaction was immediate, it began banging against the alleyway doors, making small whimper to try and seek guidance. It felt so lost, so out of meaning. It needed orders, it received what it wished when a howl rang through the air. The beast stilled and with a shrug of its shoulders it proceeded to pounce out from underneath the alleyway. Showing off its large grotesque body and animalesque features.

The once famed infected stared at the sky and for the briefest of moments one might see the glint of a hunter in those eyes.


End file.
